The Compassion Of A Brother
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bubble Man helps Pharaoh Man when the latter is plagued with horrible nightmares. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mega Man and all its characters belong to Capcom. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. King Lauhin, Fuzzles, Jocu, and Blithe belong to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Compassion Of A Brother**

King Lauhin chuckled as he watched his youngest son, Bubble Man, enter the throne room in his new Lauhinian form. The king had originally given the young robot the Lauhinian form for whenever the humans Jocu and the others were so fond of came to visit or came because they needed special treatment to cheer up, but having seen how trustworthy his youngest son was, the king allowed him to self teleport when he needed to and gave him the power to shoot out non-sulfuric acid called Bubble Lead from his mouth, something that Bubble had been practicing and now had mastered, but hoped he never had to use it, but if he needed to, then he had it.

"I see you like your Lauhinian form, son," the king said with a smile.

"Yes, Father. Thank you," Bubble said.

Bubble's Lauhinian form was still his average height as a Robot Master; five foot two. His fur was the same color green as his armor, though was a lighter shade of green than his brother Blithe's fur, and he had large blotches of yellow on his elbows and knees. He obviously had claws too, sharp teeth, and no horns because of his youth, but unlike his brothers, he still had two arms instead of four, but he had one tail with a fluffy ball of yellow fur at the end. His short haircut was dark green like Blithe's but with streaks of turquoise and teal blue. He spend nearly every day in his Lauhinian form, not only to get used to it, but because it made him feel more like one of his brothers and family, though he knew they loved him whether he was in robot form or Lauhinian form.

King Lauhin motioned to the mirror and he and his youngest son checked on the Robot Masters, who were doing well when suddenly Bubble saw Pharaoh Man, one of the good-hearted Robot Masters built by Dr. Cossack, a brilliant Russian scientist who had the same ideals as Dr. Light and treated his creations like family.

But Bubble could see there was something wrong. Pharaoh Man was obviously having issues sleeping and was tossing and turning in his bed. King Lauhin noticed his son looked concerned. "Who is this robot, Bubble?" He asked.

"He's a Robot Master, Father, but one who works for a good scientist," Bubble replied. "But…Dr. Wily once kidnapped Pharaoh Man's creator's daughter and blackmailed him to fight Mega Man in order to keep his daughter safe."

"Good gracious," the King said. "What happened?"

"Pharaoh Man and his brothers had no choice and they didn't want Kalinka, Dr. Cossack's daughter, to get hurt," the small robot said. "Dr. Cossack was forced to agree with Dr. Wily and have his robots reprogrammed to fight Mega Man."

He then took a deep breath. "Thankfully, Mega Man saved Dr. Cossack and his robots from Dr. Wily and his brother Proto Man saved Kalinka," he continued. "Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light were able to reverse the reprogramming and free Pharaoh Man and his brothers."

The king grew thoughtful. "It seems that those memories are haunting Pharaoh Man now and making it hard for him to properly rest," he said, feeling sympathy for the bot. While the Robot Master wasn't human, he was still sentient and no one deserved to be plagued by horrible nightmares.

Bubble then perked up, getting an idea. "Father, can I bring Pharaoh here to help him sleep?" He asked.

The king smiled and nodded, pleased to see that like his brothers, Bubble loved helping others. Switching to his Lauhinian form, the robot teleported into Pharaoh Man's room.

* * *

Pharaoh was trying to sleep, but having no luck and sighed quietly. "At least it's quiet," he said aloud.

"Hello, Pharaoh."

At the unfamiliar voice, the poor robot jumped, startled, and sat up fast, backing up when he saw the strangest creature he had ever seen in his room. It was a tall person that had green fur and yellow blotches of fur. He tried to analyze what animal it could be, but came up blank. "What in the world are you?" He asked.

"A friend who notices you need help sleeping," Bubble said with a smile. "I can help you, if you'd like."

Pharaoh looked skeptical. "How do I know that's really why you're here?" He asked. "How do I know you're not…evil?"

Bubble smiled. "I can prove I'm friendly," he said and moved closer to the robot, who scrambled back a little in uncertainty until he let out a cry of surprise as the green-furred robot-turned-Lauhinian pounced on him, wiggling his fingers into the robot's sides.

Pharaoh's eyes widened before he started laughing, his logic circuits analyzing that he was being tickled, though he wondered how he was ticklish, but now he knew how Kalinka felt when he and his brothers would tickle her occasionally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Bubble's furry fingers tickled his sides and stomach, his laughter reaching another full octave when those fingers tickled his underarms. "STOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He pleaded through his laughter.

"Sorry, but I'm not through tickling you yet," Bubble said with a light laugh and teleported himself and Pharaoh into Jocu's room, where Fuzzles was and the bed jumped with glee at seeing the two and at seeing Bubble was tickling a new robot. Seeing the bed jumping a little, the robot chuckled. "Hey, Fuzzles. Want to help me tickle Pharaoh?" He asked.

Fuzzles didn't need to be asked twice and his fluffy blankets began wiggling over the squirming robot's stomach and sides, along with his feet and lower legs. "EEEEEEEEEEK! WHAHAHAHT IS THIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!" Pharaoh asked as he squirmed, but was unable to escape.

"This is Fuzzles, a sentient tickle bed," Bubble explained as he continued tickling Pharaoh's underarms. "And he loves to tickle anyone who lays on him."

Pharaoh roared with laughter as he was tickled to pieces and he tried to get away, but Fuzzles had a good hold on him, along with the tickle torture wearing him out a bit. "P-Please," he pleaded, sounding tired.

Smiling, Bubble nodded. "Okay, Fuzzles, let him rest," he said. "He's all tuckered out."

Seeing their victim had had enough, Fuzzles stopped, going still as the tired robot rested and Bubble sat beside him. "Pharaoh, how come you have trouble sleeping?" He asked.

Pharaoh Man looked at him. "How did you know that?" He asked. "And…how do you know who I am?"

The robot-turned-Lauhinian smiled gently. "This is the Tickle Realm, my home," he said. "And my father and I were watching you and noticed you couldn't sleep. Father granted me permission to bring you here to help you."

The confused robot looked at him. "You…You were watching me?" He asked.

"Well, more like watching over you and the other Robot Masters," Bubble clarified. "To make sure you're all alright."

"Why?" Pharaoh Man asked.

"It's what we do," the other told him. "We help others any way we can."

Hearing that, the robot felt his new friend was being truthful and sighed. "I've been having horrible nightmares," he admitted. "And in my nightmares, I've been reprogrammed by Dr. Wily, and…I've either killed Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, Mega Man, or my own brothers."

Pharaoh then began crying, unable to help it. "I'm afraid I'll be reprogrammed by Dr. Wily again because I don't want those nightmares to come true," he said. "It would be unbearable."

Bubble felt sympathy for the poor bot and gently touched his shoulder, gaining Pharaoh's attention before transforming back to his Robot Master form. Pharaoh gasped in shock as he recognized him. "Bubble Man," he said, knowing the robot was one of Dr. Wily's robots, but his actions just now weren't what he'd expect of one of the evil doctor's robots. "What…What are you doing here? How did you do that? What is going on?"

Sensing Pharaoh's confusion and surprise, Bubble smiled gently, lightly squeezing the confused bot's shoulder. "Dr. Wily…was very cruel to me," he said. "While I was one of his Robot Masters, he didn't think much of me and often took his anger out on me and treating me like a failed experiment."

Seeing his friend was listening, the robot continued. "One day, after I had been locked away by Dr. Wily, a tickle monster named Jocu found me and brought me here. His parents, who are the King and Queen of this realm, took me in as a son and I've been living here ever since."

He gently smiled at Pharaoh. "I sympathize with you about how you feel about Dr. Wily because I've been there," he said. "Before I became a prince like my brothers, something I'm still getting used to."

"It sounds like your new family is good to you," Pharaoh said. "It almost sounds like your new dad is like how Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light are."

"They are, in a way," Bubble said. "Father granted me my tickle monster form, actually called a Lauhinian form, for when visitors come, but I thought you'd feel better knowing that you're not the only one who's been plagued by nightmares as a result of that evil doctor."

Pharaoh nodded before looking sad. "It would hurt Kalinka beyond belief if I and my brothers were taken away and reprogrammed again," he said. "She sees us as her brothers and loves us very much."

Bubble Man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Pharaoh, I'll make sure Dr. Wily doesn't steal you and your brothers and reprogram you," he said. "And if he does, I'll take you all to Dr. Cossack immediately."

Pharaoh could see Bubble meant it. "Thank you, Bubble," he said gratefully, hugging him. The robot prince returned the hug and saw his friend was very tired.

"Fuzzles, will you help Pharaoh get a good night's sleep?"

The tickle bed gently wrapped part of his blankets around Pharaoh in response and gently pulled him underneath the covers, rubbing his covers over the robot's back, shoulders, and upper arms. "Whoa, this bed's…very comfy," Pharaoh said sleepily as he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Smiling, Bubble nodded and let his friend sleep, heading back to the throne room to let her father know his friend was doing better, something the king was pleased to hear.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Pharaoh woke up, feeling like he had slept like a baby and he sat up, feeling Fuzzles gently wrap the covers around him in a similar fashion of a hug and he smiled. "Morning, Fuzzles," he replied before seeing Bubble sitting beside him. "Morning, Bubble."

"Good morning, Pharaoh," the robot prince said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," the robot answered before looking worried. "Dr. Cossack. He'll be worried."

"I visited him this morning and told him where you were, so he knows," Bubble said, smiling again as he handed Pharaoh some oil and nuts and bolts for breakfast and joined him in eating. The two ate heartily, but when Pharaoh went to get up, Fuzzles wrapped his blankets around the robot a bit tighter, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep him in place.

"Fuzzles? What is it?" Bubble asked, noting the bed's behavior.

"It seems he doesn't want me to leave, but I really need to get back home," the visiting robot said gently.

Fuzzles gave a small shake and his blankets didn't let go, to which Bubble got an idea as to why. "You want to tickle Pharaoh again, don't you?" He asked the bed and he was answered with the equivalent of a nod and chuckled. "Pharaoh, would you be alright with having another tickle session with Fuzzles before you go home?"

"I don't mind if it'll make Fuzzles let me go afterwards," Pharaoh said.

Fuzzles jumped with glee as if the robot had said the magic words and rubbed his blankets all over the robot's stomach, making him burst into laughter right away. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! HE REALLY LOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOVES TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHICKLIG, DOHOHOHOHOHOHOESN'T HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE?!"

Bubble laughed heartily. "Yeah, he does," he said before joining in, tickling Pharaoh's underarms and making him squeal and squirm as all his tickle spots were under attack by the playful robot and bed.

After a bit, Pharaoh was all tickled out and Fuzzles let him go as promised, letting him rest a bit to regain his strength and Bubble helped him up. The grateful robot looked at both him and the bed. "Thanks, guys," he said.

"For what?" Bubble asked.

"For easing my worries," Pharaoh answered. "Now I know my family will always be safe."

Fuzzles gently wrapped part of his blankets around the robot's hand in a sign of friendship and the robot nodded. "Bye, Fuzzles," he said. "Thank you again."

Bubble smiled and hugged Pharaoh before teleporting both himself and his friend to Dr. Cossack's castle home/laboratory. The good doctor seemed to have been waiting for them and he at once went up to Pharaoh, smiling. "My son, I'm glad to see you are well," he said, hugging him.

The robot hugged his creator. "I'm glad I'm feeling better too, Father," he admitted.

Kalinka soon came out and she gasped. "Pharaoh!" She exclaimed, running up to him as he turned to her. Smiling, he held out his arms and caught her in a warm hug as she hugged him. "Are you doing okay, big brother?"

"I'm doing better, yes, my little sister," he replied.

Happiness filled him and he turned to Bubble. "Thank you again, Bubble," he said before seeing his brothers come in and he went to rejoin them and they greeted him happily.

Bubble smiled as he nodded, also happy. "Maybe we can hang out sometime," he said. "With both your brothers and my brothers."

Pharaoh smiled. "I'd like that," he said honestly.

Bubble then teleported back to the Tickle Castle where King Lauhin was waiting for him and the king hugged his youngest son. "I'm very proud of you, Bubble," he said with a smile on his face and pride in his voice. "You did well in helping Pharaoh, just like a true tickle monster."

"Thanks, Dad," Bubble said before looking thoughtful. "But…I think I'll just stick with being a friend to others and being there for my brothers than being the Tickle Monster for the Robot Masters."

King Lauhin laughed heartily, but nodded, very proud of his youngest son.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
